Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos
Inglés estadounidense |traductor_adaptador = Óscar Flores |direccion_doblaje = Carlos Hugo Hidalgo |estudio_doblaje = |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2003-2010 |temporadas = 7 |episodios = 139 |estudio_doblaje1 = Suite Sync / Sensaciones Sónicas|estudio_doblaje2 = LipSync Audio Video(Doblaje De Boomerang)|pais2 = Venezuela(Doblaje De Boomerang)}}Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos es una serie animada estadounidense creada por Geendy Tartakovsky, el mismo que creo El Laboratorio de Dexter, Samurai Jack, etc., para Cartoon Network, su primer episodio fue estrenado el el 10 de enero del 2003, finalizó el 4 de julio del 2010 con la película "Los Wilsons: Todos hemos crecido", teniendo en total 7 temporadas, 139 episodios, 2 películas y 5 especiales. Se confirmó una película donde reviviría la serie en el año 2020, 10 años después del episodio final. En Latinoamérica, la serie fue estrenada el 6 de junio de 2003 por también el canal Cartoon Network, la serie tuvo su final ahí el 24 de diciembre del 2010 con la película final, sin embargo sigue en las madrugadas por Cartoon Pop y en el canal Tooncast. Reparto Voces adicionales *José Luis Miranda *Eduardo Garza *Leonardo García *Herman López *Ricardo Silva Canciones *'Tema de apertura' **Interpretada por: Arturo Mercado Jr. Comerciales Bumpers de Cartoon Network (2005-2010) Promo Cereal Nesquik (2005) Promo Tazos Sabritas Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos (2005) Promo Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos Cajita Feliz (2007) Trivia *En su transmisión por Canal 5 de Televisa y Once Niños, el diálogo "Doblaje hecho en México por Sensaciones Sónicas" fue eliminado, lo mismo le sucedió a Ben 10 al transmitirse en el Canal 5. *En algunos episodios, la risa de Brian Wilson, mantiene la risa original en lugar de doblar la risa de Brian, eso dejó de suceder en la temporada 4. *En el episodio "Compras Locas", en el doblaje original Hawk dice, "Children are knocking down apples, celery and eggplant", traduciéndolo como "Los niños están derribando las manzanas, apios y berenjenas", pero en el doblaje latino lo tradujeron erróneamente como "Estos niños están tirando las frutas, verduras y patatas". *Kim Wilson, no se dobla en las 5 primeras temporadas, dejando los ruidos, llantos, risas, etc. con la actriz original, no fue hasta la Temporada 6 donde es doblada a Karla Falcón (Cuando Kim empieza a decir sus primeras palabras). **Lo mismo pasa con su contraparte masculina, Katt Wilson. *Andrea Illescas como Tabby Wilson (La contraparte femenina de Thomas), fue hasta ahora el único trabajo de ella en Sensaciones Sónicas, aunque en 2005 en su retiro fue reemplazada por Patricia Acevedo. *En algunos episodios, Yolanda Vidal es mal acreditada como "Yolanda Vital" *Entre las actrices que hicieron casting para interpretar a Thomas Wilson se encuentran Laura Torres, Marina Huerta, Rossy Aguirre, Lourdes Morán y Gloria Obregón, siendo finalmente Alejandro Orozco el actor seleccionado por el cliente para interpretar a dicho personaje, este hasta la quinta temporada. **Algo parecido pasó con la segunda voz de Brian Wilson, hubieron actores que hicieron casting para su segunda voz, entre ellos Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Héctor Ireta de Alba, José Antonio Toledano y Gabriel Ramos. Al final Circe Luna tomó el papel para su segunda voz. 'Censura' *En el episodio El cumpleaños de los gemelos se suavizó un chiste de doble sentido, cuando Brian prepara el pastel, en el doblaje original en una parte dice, "I do not think I have eggs" que se traduce como "Creo que yo no tengo huevos" refiriéndose a los huevos para preparar el pastel, en el doblaje latino se tradujo como "Creo que se acabaron los huevos", por lo que ya no hay doble sentido disponible. **En el episodio Visitando a los abuelos, pasa lo contrario, cuando el Abuelo Wilson habla sobre sus tiempos de niño y en una parte dice sobre las películas de sus tiempos, Thomas en el doblaje original dice "I don't like the olds movies" que en español significa "No me gustan las películas antiguas", en el doblaje latino lo tradujeron como "No me agradan las viejas", dando entender las mujeres, por lo que se aplica doble sentido en el doblaje latino. *En el episodio La casa del árbol, cuando los seis Wilson mas pequeños hablan en la casa del árbol, cuando Ian dice sobre jugar a las preguntas, Andy en el doblaje original dice "That is sucks" que en español se refiere "Eso es una mierda", que provocó controversia por los padres de familia y mandaron quejas por parte de Turner, en el doblaje latino lo tradujeron como "No me gusta eso", así suavizando el diálogo. Transmisión Véase también *Anexo:1ª temporada de Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos *Anexo:2ª temporada de Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos *Anexo:3ª temporada de Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos *Anexo:4ª temporada de Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos *Anexo:5ª temporada de Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos *Anexo:6ª temporada de Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos *Anexo:7ª temporada de Los Wilsons: Una familia llena de locos *Los Wilsons: La película familiar No. 1 *Los Wilsons: Todos hemos crecido *Los Wilsons: Familia navideña *Los Wilsons: BOO! ¿Te asuste tontito? Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series Fanon Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Mega Categoría:Series transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Series ganadoras al Emmy Categoría:Series transmitidas por Once TV Categoría:Jesus Valdes Aran